Raditz: Cooler's Blitzkrieg
by Turbolover48
Summary: When his team is killed by soldiers under a new tyrant named Cooler, a low-level Saiyan Warrior named Raditz wants revenge. His friends Turles and Naomi hook up with the Kanassans to help out. Will Raditz defeat this new tyrannical adversary before it's too late?


**June 1990, Planet Shikla:**

6 great apes terrorized the Shiklans and destroyed their civilization. The next morning, the apes are revealed as elites Tokiko, Ryou, and Sachiko, and low-level Saiyans Yuki, Turles, and...Raditz.

"Those devils got me good. I can bearly move my arm," Ryou hissed as he rubbed his right arm.

"You got hurt, didn't you?!" Sachiko yelled playfully. "Those Shitklans were hard to beat."

"Yeah, right," the lower class warrior, Raditz, shuddered sarcastically. "I broke those asswipes like they were twigs. You know how I operate around my life! I'm always bitched at by my younger sister Ryuko when she wants to play with me and Turles over there!"

"Cut it out, Raditz!" Turles yelled. "Just stop. Besides that, Ryuko's a really nice and courteous girl. Allow me to demonstrate. Your girlfriend, Yuki, likes you, right?"

Yuki's cheeks blushed at the thought. "I actually came to love Raditz alo-"

One surviving Shiklan broke out of his prison. "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" it yelled.

"One survived?" Tokiko muttered in fear. "That's crazy!" It came and slashed Tokiko in the face, causing her to cry out in pain. It then jabbed Raditz in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Ryou shouted, throwing a blast at the Shiklan and killing it. "That was weird. I didn't know that-"

Raditz fell down unconscious. The same happened to his father, Bardock, on Planet Kanassa. He started seeing planet Vegeta exploding, then the Kanassan Toolo's last words. Raditz panicked and woke up in a hospital, so him and Turles flew to their next destination.

 **20 years later, August 2010, Planet Borialis:**

Ryou, Tokiko, and Sachiko arrived before Raditz, Yuki, and Turles did. However, Ryou and the other two girls were attacked by Jimingko and his men. Tokiko and Sachiko were killed in the fight. Ryou tried to break free, but he was knocked out by Jimingko. As Raditz flew to find them, they were dead.

"No!" Raditz winced, looking at his friends' dead bodies. "This can't be."

"Raditz." Ryou called out in pain. "Ryou!" Raditz panicked. "I hope those technophiles didn't get you guys!"

"No, you know us better than that." Ryou winced. "We were ambushed by Jimingko and his elites."

"What?!" Raditz worried. "But why my mentor?!" "This is bad!" Turles responded. "Raditz. Turles," Ryou hissed in pain. "This reward was a setup. Coller wants us dead, because he's scared."

"Scared of what?" Raditz asked in horror.

"Of you, Raditz! He's scared of you, because of your potential. He believes you're getting too strong!" Ryou coughed as he spoke. "Raditz, you'll never be weak. Good luck, my old friend. I'm sorry."

Ryou died as Raditz and Turles watched in grief. "Goodbye, Ryou. You died a savior."

Raditz said, griefstricken. He destroyed his scouter and used Ryou's red one. They killed Jimingko and his soldiers, avenging their friends. "Let's return to planet Vegeta." Raditz said , entering his space pod. "We can't. It was destroyed by Monster X 20 years ago." Turles answered. The two flew to Earth and met with Satsuki.

"What is it now, Raditz?" Satsuki asked. "Don't bother me again."

"Well, my bestie died on Borialis, so..." Raditz exclaimed. "I need help! Turles isn't enough."

"I can't. I gotta run my country right now!" Satsuki argued.

"Fine, let your only brother die in a fight for freedom!" Raditz shouted, hurting Satsuki's feelings so much that she cried. "That wasn't a good idea, Raditz!" Turles shot out. "We need someone else to help. Satsuki has to run Japan."

"Well, good point. But we have to stop Cooler somehow." Raditz explained. "And I think I know who."

 **Planet Kaiser Permanente:**

"Hi." Naomi, Raditz's war friend 10 years ago, answered. "What is it?"

"We're in trouble," Raditz panicked. "Another tyrant named Cooler is trying to conquer the universe and destroy the Saiyan race!"

"Oh my God," Naomi screamed in horror. "Seiko, let's go. Our friend, Raditz, needs us!"

 **Planet Kanassa:**

"My father was here 20 years ago. He died 11 years ago." Raditz said.

"Raditz." Toolo called. "I know your situation. If you want more reinforcements, we can help." The Kanassans joined with the Saiyans to stop Cooler. As they fought on Kaiser, the Saiyans were defeated by the Cooler Soldiers.

Eventually, Raditz came face to face with the tyrant.

"Your days of tyranny are over, bastard," Raditz proclaimed as the alien answered with a sinister voice, "They are far from over!" The two fought, with Cooler gaining the advantage. "You see, Raditz? You can't defeat me! I am Cooler, king of the universe."

Getting up from his injuries, Raditz was pissed. "Is that so? What keeps me motivated to defeat you is that you killed my team using Jimingko as a puppet. You're done for."

As the fight came to an end, Raditz used the Kamikaze Blast and vaporized Yoshikazu. The universe was once again in peace.


End file.
